Book Club Version Of Life
by Sarcasm is my native language
Summary: Max is in a book club and in that book club she fall in love but can she date the person she loves or will someone get in the way. Rated T and I know the plot is used but I didn't copy anybody Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride I'm only some were between 11-18 years of age.
1. Chapter 1

**_Characters :Populars_** Krista Simona, Courtney Lousonile, Bridget Dwyer, Lissa Mackenzie ,Nick "Fang" Walker, Jeffery "Iggy" Griffins, Hailey Griffins, David Hansenly, Jake Bonne, Benny Hunter.

* * *

**_"Nerdy" Normal_ teenagers:** Maxine Martinez, Tess Gateson, Monique " Nudge " Martin, Kate Mist, Star Leckers, Jennifer Joy " JJ " Teronce, Dylan Oran,Sam Tarmigan, Gazzy Jackson, Angel Jackson, Luke Davis.

* * *

**_ Plot: _** Max is in a book club and Mrs. Lona is the supervisor who 21 and really cool. Max and her 10 friends are now going to meet up at the roller skating ring. Every Monday and Friday. And on the first day there max and her book club meet fang and the populars. Will they get in the way or will max and fang get together? (◕‿◕｡)!

* * *

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_That day if I knew that was the day my life changed I would have walked out that door the first chance I got. But sadly I was oblivious to the whole thing because right when my eyes landed on him , I knew I couldn't look away. That was the good part of my day because after that my life turned upside down and in and out in all it left me confused._

* * *

_**Tuesday , 17 , 2012**_ " Max wasn't yesterday at the book club meeting fun ." Kate one of my bestest friends said as we roamed the halls of Lerner's high school. " I guest it was until Gazzy let one rip." I said smirking. Yesterday at the book club we were talking about our new location. The book club consists of Me Maxine Martinez, Tess Gatson Monique " Nudge " Martin , Kate Mist, Star Leckers , Jennifer Joy " JJ " Teronce , Dylan Oran , Sam Tarmigan , Gazzy Jackson , Angel Jackson , Luke Davis. Our new location is the Skating ring because our old one at Luke's grandmas house wasn't cuttin it. Plus she kept calling me a biscuit. The first time she did that everybody (but me) laughed so hard they lost altitude and dropped like a rock. Today is our last day of school and the days all most over so me and Kate decided to skip free period and just walked around till Dylan my arch nemesis/friend came up behind my and pushed me on the floor while he laughed like he lost a brain cell. Oh but revenge is oh so sweet.

* * *

**(A/N: I know a cliffe sorry NOT ! I need a co-author for this story so someone PM or review this chapter and point out my mistakes. So help me oh and check out my other story called "My Double Life" CUZ me and princess bubbles said SO! PEACE OUT MY FRIZZUITS - Sarcasm is my native language **


	3. Chapter 3

**Max Pov: **Right when Dylan pushed me I slashed my leg out and tripped him. Kate was just standing back watching us amused. But I ignored it and jumped back on my feet while Dylan glared daggers. Down the hall I had seen the rest of my flock of friends coming back laughing like maniacs. I guess they all where to busy losing there sanity to warn me before Dylan attacked me. " You know a warning would have been nice. " I said death glaring so hard they all flinched and tried avoided my gaze. " Oh come on that was hilarious! You know what else is hilarious annoying orange. He is sooooooooo annoying he call his friends frizzuits! Speaking of fruits I love apples their so red like strawberries their so .. Mrph" Nudge was silenced by Sam's hand (who thought he'd be our savoir last month, when we had a sleepover at my house and we heard a scream from upstairs. He pushed me upstairs, screaming bloody murder, as he made a break for the door. Turns out it was my sister) "NUDGE DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" JJ said looking at Nudge wild eyed. Nudge looked so scared, I thought she was going to pee on her self. But she then tried to hide it so she put on a sheepish grin and said,"Sorry." We all paused to make sure that was all she was going to say. She blinked and was responded by deep breaths and sighs. The bell rung so we all agreed to go to my house to read our book for book club.**  
**

* * *

**(A/N: Special thanks to my co-author Zombie angel. And review if you want longer chapters.  
**


End file.
